


"Lost" Tyrus Scenes from "Andi Mack"

by TaliaJeraceGoodman



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Costume Day (Andi Mack), M/M, Post-Bench Scene (Andi Mack), Post-Costume Day (Andi Mack), The Swing Set (Andi Mack), Tyrus Week 2019 (Andi Mack)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 20:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliaJeraceGoodman/pseuds/TaliaJeraceGoodman
Summary: Everyone I know who is an Andi Mack Tyrus fan has questions:1) Why did TJ jump ship to do a costume with Kira?2) How did Cyrus and TJ make-up over that costume switch?3) What happened after Cyrus caught TJ and Kira at the swings?4) What happened at the final party which really ended Kira's chances with keeping TJ as a friend?5) What happened after the closing credits -- the post credit scene we all deserved to see where TJ and Cyrus went?These 'lost' scenes represent my best effort to capture the true spirit of the show and it's excellent writing.  The writing, fans notice, is the stuff of legend full of extra meaning for those who pay close attention.  So, I have tried my best to honor those amazing writers and the characters they created by drafting these so-called 'lost' scenes.  Of course, this is all my imagination, and I don't mean to infringe on the creativity of the writers, however, we were not given answers to these questions in the show.





	"Lost" Tyrus Scenes from "Andi Mack"

"Lost" Tyrus Scenes from "Andi Mack"

By Talia Jerace Goodman

________________________________________________________________  
For sequence: the following scene should be placed into S5E3 at the 15:10 mark.  
________________________________________________________________ 

**INT. THOMAS JEFFERSON MIDDLE SCHOOL MAIN CORRIDOR - AFTERNOON **

**FADE IN**

The corridor is crowded as it is passing time between classes. Students are milling about opening and closing lockers and then heading to class. 

**TJ** is standing by his locker staring in at the books lost in thoughts and feelings. Taped to the inside of the locker door is a photo of him taking a shot during a basketball game. Above the photo is an NBA Denver Nuggets sticker with the old cityscape logo. Below the photo is taped a pair of tickets from the “Lion King” stage show on Broadway. 

As he reaches to shut the door and head to class, he is interrupted by **KIRA**. 

**KIRA**  
(enthusiastically)  
Kippen, so, have you given my cool costume idea any more thought? 

**TJ**  
(unenthusiastically)  
Oh, hey, no! 

**KIRA**  
Why not? Don’t tell me that you are seriously doing a couples costume with Cyrus? Aren’t you worried about…?  
(rolls eyes) 

**TJ**  
(shocked)  
About what? 

**KIRA**  
Nothing. I mean. I don’t know. 

**KIRA** notices the Lion King tickets on the locker door. 

**KIRA**  
Oh, you saw the Lion King on Broadway? How very… 

TJ slams the locker door as if to say that’s none of her business. 

**TJ**  
Listen, Kira, I told you I was set with my costume idea. 

**KIRA**  
OK, you don’t have to be a jerk about it. I was only looking out for your rep. 

**TJ**  
(using air quotes)  
My ‘rep’ is no concern of yours is it? 

**KIRA**  
(using air quotes)  
Guess not. You can probably handle it. You know…being the ‘captain’ and all. 

**TJ**  
What’s that supposed to mean? 

**KIRA**  
Kippen, draw your own conclusions. You’re the one about to do a couple’s costume with a guy, not me. 

Kira turns and rushes off to class leaving TJ to stew in his own thoughts. He stares down at the ground and then looks up. He sees a male and female student wearing matching concert t-shirts. He smiles then frowns. The warning bell rings, so he walks off with a grimace. 

**FADE OUT**

________________________________________________________________  
For sequence: the following scene should be placed into S5E3 at the 19:20 mark.  
________________________________________________________________ 

**FADE IN **

**INT. KIRA’S BEDROOM - EVENING **

**KIRA** is lying on the bed of her girl-athlete themed bedroom. She is studying math and intermittently texting various friends. Suddenly, an unexpected text comes through. She looks at the screen. She reads and responds in kind. 

TJKIPP — Hey! 

ME—Hey KIPPEN!!! Sorry about today. 

TJKIPP—No, I'm the sorry one. I was harsh. 

ME—No. I was bothering you. My bad habit. 

TJKIPP—So, what _was_ your costume idea? 

ME—Oh? Never mind. It was no summer salt. LOL. 

TJKIPP—Haha, no, not summer salt. Somersault, but anyway, come on tell me! 

ME—Ok, we each wear a white t-shirt with the word ‘dribble’ written on it. 

TJKIPP—HUH? That’s it? How’s that so great? 

ME—Think about it. 

TJKIPP—Twin dribble? Two dribble? 

ME—No. Double Dribble! 

TJKIPP—Oh...funny. Sorry, didn’t think of that. 

ME—LOL. You’ve been distracted lately. 

TJKIPP—We should do it! I mean, like you said. It’s cool. 

ME—Are you sure? It’s kind of late to get it ready. 

TJKIPP—True. That’s ok then. 

ME—Wait, let me check something. 

**KIRA** glances over at the desk where she’s already made the two ‘dribble’ t-shirts. 

ME—You’re in luck. I have my brother’s old t-shirt’s here. OK, you’re covered. I’ll make you one now. 

TJKIPP—Really? Thanks! 

ME—Meet me by the bleachers tomorrow at 7. 

**CUT TO **

**INT. TJ’S BEDROOM - EVENING **

**TJ** is lying on the bed of his guy-athlete themed bedroom. He is lying on his stomach flipping through the latest issue of a basketball magazine and texting with Kira. 

ME — I’m there! 

**TJ** smiles, turns out the lights, and falls asleep. 

**FADE OUT**

________________________________________________________________  
For sequence: the following scene should be placed into S5E4 at the 3:55 mark.  
________________________________________________________________ 

**INT. THE SPOON DINER - AFTERNOON **

**FADE IN**

The diner is now quiet and sparsely populated. **BUFFY** and **CYRUS** are still seated at the same booth as before, but have obviously previously ordered very tall milkshakes - CYRUS with a green straw and Buffy with a pink straw. **CYRUS** slurps down the last drop of his milkshake making a lot of noise and totally embarrassing **BUFFY**. 

**BUFFY**  
(curiously)  
Sorrows sufficiently drowned? 

**CYRUS**  
(depressed)  
I guess so. I mean…I’m over it. 

**BUFFY**  
Over what? Your feelings for TJ suddenly disappeared like the ones you had for Jonah? 

**CYRUS**  
Oh, no! They are burning brighter than ever. They are like a solar flare traveling near the speed of light from his star to my planet. I’m over the costume thing with Kira though. 

**BUFFY**  
Really? I’m so glad you’re **my** friend. I can burn you pretty bad, worse than a solar flare, and you just bounce back like the rubber balls kids get for free in those claw machines when you fail to get a real prize. 

**CYRUS**  
Well, I don’t blame TJ for being beguiled by Kira. 

**BUFFY**  
Did you have them put extra chocolate syrup in that milkshake? 

The diner door flings open and in walks **TJ**. He immediately spots **CYRUS** and **BUFFY** and slides almost Fred Astaire-like over to their booth. 

**BUFFY**  
Look what the wind blew in? 

**CYRUS**  
(frowning at Buffy)  
Oh? Hi, TJ, how did you know we were here? 

**TJ**  
I ran into Andi, and she told me I could find you here. 

**BUFFY**  
(defensively to TJ)  
I sincerely hope you have an apology warmed up. 

**TJ**  
(awkward look toward Cyrus)  
Oh, I guess she knows? 

**BUFFY**  
That you reneged on your costume commitment with Cyrus to make a stupid basketball pun with the wicked witch?  
I think half of the known universe knows about it. 

**TJ** gives an awkward and shocked glance at **CYRUS**. **TJ** is genuinely surprised that anyone else knows about it at all and looks distraught. 

**CYRUS**  
(apologetically to TJ)  
Sorry, I have followers from as far away as Argentina. 

**TJ**  
I should have known. Listen, I want to apologize. 

**BUFFY**  
(to CYRUS)  
Are you going to let him apologize? 

**CYRUS**  
(to BUFFY)  
I don’t know. It would have to be the best apology ever. 

**BUFFY**  
(looks at TJ bitterly)  
Give it your best shot. 

**TJ**  
(switching into his rap artist pose and rapping)  
If you’re looking for a best friend  
His name is Cyrus Goodman  
Never leaves you hanging  
Even when he should’ve. 

Peers into your soul  
And sees who you really are.  
Not looking for the spotlight  
He’s Lightning McQueen from Cars. 

The hippest, sharpest, wisest,  
His hair is never curled,  
Helped me beat dyscalculia  
The most loyal in the world.  
Every ball I dunk now on  
Will def-ly be for him  
I regret all of my shortcomings  
And apologize again!  
And Again! 

**BUFFY**  
Wow! Props to Kippen. Two for two! 

**CYRUS**  
(looking at Buffy)  
I thought he gave you the best apology ever, but this is my new favorite. 

**TJ**  
So, we good? 

**Cyrus** smiles and melts a little into himself. **BUFFY** smiles too. **TJ** pivots happily and walks toward the door. As he opens it, he turns and looks back. He winks particularly at **Cyrus** and exits. 

**BUFFY**  
One thing I’ll say for Kippen…he’s got a flair for the exit. I just hope he never breaks your heart again, or no apology in the world will keep me from doing something regrettable to that stupid Prince Charming smirk on his face. 

**FADE OUT**

________________________________________________________________  
For sequence: the following scene should be placed into S5E7 at the 10:55 mark.  
________________________________________________________________ 

**EXT. THE PARK SWING SET - EARLY AFTERNOON **

**FADE IN **

**TJ** is sitting on the swing wearing a grey, black, and white camouflage hoodie. He is not moving much and looking forlorn. He twists a bit with a gust of wind. 

**TJ** looks out across the park and sees friends playing frisbee. He sees a couple having a picnic lunch. He sees a pair on a tandem bicycle. Then he looks down at his own feet. He looks honestly like he might cry. **CYRUS** runs from out of nowhere and gives **TJ** an underdog on the swing propelling **TJ** upwards. For a moment **TJ** is a bit astonished but when he sees **CYRUS**, **TJ**’s face lights up, and **TJ** swings back and forth with vigor hooting with joy. **CYRUS** sits down in the swing next to **TJ** and starts swinging. **TJ** looks over and encourages **CYRUS**. **CYRUS** starts to go higher and higher until he is matched with **TJ** as they go back and forth together for a few times hooting in unison. 

**CYRUS**  
(looking over at TJ)  
Ready to jump off? 

**TJ**  
(surprised but happy)  
Let’s do it! 

They both jump off at the same time, and **CYRUS** goes a bit further than **TJ**. 

**CYRUS**  
You let me win? 

**TJ**  
No, that was legit. (Pauses) How did you know I was here? 

**CYRUS**  
I think you know, I come here often. 

**TJ**  
Yeah, but only when you are feeling bad about yourself. You don’t seem like you are feeling bad. 

**CYRUS**  
No, this time I was looking for you actually and hoping you would be here. 

**TJ**  
Looking for me? 

**CYRUS**  
Yeah, I came by the other day to give you something, but you were swinging with Kira, and I didn’t want to interrupt your, you know, flow. 

**TJ**  
What! You came by? I’ve been bumming because I thought you never came by that day. And you ignored me in the hall the other day when I said, “Hi”. And I was going to sit with you at lunch this week, but you seemed engaged with Jonah, Andi, and Buffy, and I didn’t want to interrupt _**your**_ flow. 

**CYRUS**  
Really? You are welcome to join me any time. 

**TJ**  
Not sure Buffy appreciates my sense of humor as much as you do; and, you’ve all been pretty tight since elementary school. 

**CYRUS**  
You make it sound like we’re couples. We’re not. 

**TJ**  
That’s what I said about me and Kira, but obviously you didn’t accept it. 

**CYRUS**  
_Touché_. 

**TJ**  
Huh? 

**CYRUS**  
French fencing term meaning touch or point scoring hit to one’s opponent popularized in English to mean that someone else has made a good or clever point in a discussion or argument. 

**TJ**  
Do we go to the same school? 

**CYRUS**  
We do. But I did fencing in third grade back when I was really into the “Three Musketeers”. 

**TJ**  
Well, I’m glad you came. 

**CYRUS**  
Me too. Oh, and, I brought you something. 

**CYRUS** unties a long-sleeved blue shirt from around his waist and hands it over to **TJ**. **TJ** accepts it, looks at it, inspects it, holds it up in front of himself. 

**TJ**  
Uh, you’re giving me Jonah’s blue shirt? I saw him wearing it earlier this week. 

**CYRUS**  
Oh, you did, well, I asked for it back. And don’t worry, I washed it just to be on the safe-side! 

**TJ**  
That’s comforting. 

**CYRUS**  
I mean, he knew I picked it for you. 

**TJ**  
(surprised)  
Oh? Really? That’s so cool. 

**TJ** pulls the special gray, black, and white camouflage hoodie he was wearing off over his head and hands it to **CYRUS** who accepts holding on to it willingly. **TJ** then puts on the blue shirt over his white t-shirt without buttoning it up. 

**TJ**  
How do I look? 

**CYRUS**  
Buffy was right. 

**TJ**  
What do you mean? 

**CYRUS**  
It matches your eyes…uh…pants? Your jeans. 

**TJ**  
Ok, that’s weird. Everything matches jeans. Isn’t that why they're everybody’s favorite pants? 

**CYRUS**  
Yes. 

**TJ**  
Well, you can thank her for me. 

**CYRUS**  
What about me? 

**TJ**  
Sorry, I thought I said thank you already. 

**CYRUS**  
No, you didn’t and you still haven’t. You just apologized for not thanking me which is not exactly thanking me. 

**TJ**  
(walking closer to Cyrus face-to-face)  
You know what? 

**CYRUS**  
What? I can be a little annoying and judgey? 

**TJ**  
Yes, and I can be very oblivious and intimidating. 

**CYRUS**  
You know what else we are? 

**TJ**  
(deeply seriously and leaning toward him)  
The only people who we can talk to like this. 

**CYRUS**  
(smiles very happily)  
Yeah. 

**TJ**  
(motioning for Cyrus to put on the hoodie)  
Try it on. 

**CYRUS**  
(trying to hand back the hoodie)  
No, that’s ok. I know it’s your favorite. 

**TJ**  
(rebuffing the hoodie)  
Exactly why I want _**you**_ to have it. 

**CYRUS** holds the hoodie up and pulls it over his head and down over his green t-shirt. It’s obviously too big and his hands fail to pop out of the sleeves. 

**CYRUS**  
(holding up his arms)  
A little big? 

**TJ** reaches over and rolls up the sleeves. **TJ** then sniffs the hoodie wondering if it might not smell that great. 

**TJ**  
There, looks good. Sorry. I didn’t know or I would have washed it first just to be on the safe side. 

**CYRUS**  
I don’t mind. Thank you, TJ, it means a lot. 

**TJ**  
(admiring the blue shirt and tapping Cyrus's shoulder)  
Thank you, Cyrus my man, this means a lot too. 

**CYRUS** AND **TJ** sit back down in the swings and start swinging again. **CYRUS** looks over at **TJ** as they start to go higher. 

**TJ**  
I can’t believe you gave me an underdog. 

**CYRUS**  
You taught me to do a somersault. Now I can do anything. 

**TJ**  
Just so you know, Kira and I are not a couple. **AND** I don't want anyone or anything to come between us again. 

With that, **CYRUS** winks and jumps off his swing and starts running. He does a cartwheel, almost perfectly, as **TJ** swings in shock. Then **CYRUS** turns back and looks over his shoulder at **TJ**. Cyrus smiles. TJ smiles too and keeps on swinging. 

**FADE OUT**

________________________________________________________________  
For sequence: the following scene should be placed into S5E10 10:59.  
________________________________________________________________ 

**FADE IN **

**INT. CELIA'S HOUSE KITCHEN - EVENING **

**KIRA** is standing by a large punch bowl pouring in several cans of energy drinks into the punch. **TJ** enters unannounced. 

**TJ**  
What are you doing to the party punch? 

**KIRA** looks up with surprise, hides the can she is using, and knocks the other into the trash bin. 

**KIRA**  
Oh nothing? 

**TJ**  
Tell the truth! I saw you pouring energy drinks into the punch. 

**KIRA**  
Well, Officer Fun, do you blame me? The punch is as tame as this party. I don’t even know why I came. 

**TJ**  
Yeah, why did you come? You’re friends with no one here. 

**KIRA**  
Like an idiot, I thought I was coming to be with you. 

**TJ**  
Not again, you act like we’re a couple. We’re not! 

**KIRA**  
We’re not? 

**TJ**  
Of course not! I’m not even sure we’re friends. Where were you when I was facing student court and fighting for my life? 

**KIRA**  
Really? You didn’t need me. You had your… 

**TJ**  
(cutting Kira off)  
My what? 

**KIRA**  
Never mind. Obviously you can't face reality. 

**TJ**  
(mean face)  
No, I want to know what you mean by that! 

**KIRA**  
Are you that confused? I thought your math dyslexia thing only affected problems with numbers. 

**TJ**  
You know what? 

**KIRA**  
What? 

**TJ**  
I think Buffy was right about you. 

**KIRA**  
Ok, come at me. 

**TJ**  
The costume day thing, the swings, the making fun of people. You have been trying to manipulate and control me from the beginning. 

**KIRA**  
Why would I do that? Are you really that easy to manipulate? 

**TJ**  
You wanted to hurt Buffy by using me to hurt Cyrus. 

**KIRA**  
I was trying to protect you from gossip. If that hurt Cyrus and Buffy, then that was a bonus. 

**TJ**  
Bonus? 

**BUFFY** enters the kitchen to get some punch, she takes a scoop and fills a cup, but **TJ** stops her taking the cup into his own hand. 

**TJ**  
Stop, Buffy, I wouldn’t drink that! 

**BUFFY**  
Wait, why not! 

**TJ**  
(to Kira accusingly)  
You want to tell her? 

**KIRA**  
Sure, I spiked it with a couple cans of energy drink, you know, to liven things up around here. 

**BUFFY**  
How could you do that? This isn’t your party or your punch! 

**KIRA**  
Never mind. I’m out. You or Cyrus or whoever can have TJ. He’s the worst boyfriend ever. 

**TJ**  
Boyfriend? 

**KIRA**  
Not anymore. I’d rather be with a basketball net than with you. It has fewer holes in its personality. 

**TJ** looks at **BUFFY**. **BUFFY** nods. **TJ** very calmly and cooly takes the cup of enhanced punch and pours it on **Kira**’s head. She stands there, for her part, and takes it. 

**KIRA**  
Maybe I deserve that, but it doesn’t change the facts. You two and this party are the worst. 

**KIRA** storms quickly out of the kitchen. As she is about to leave the house **CELIA** tries to stop her, but Kira shoves past her almost knocking her over. **TJ** saves **CELIA** and **BUFFY** helps. 

**TJ**  
Are you okay? 

**CELIA**  
Thanks, Sir. Who was that awful girl? 

**BUFFY**  
No one. 

**CELIA**  
So, Buffy, who is this handsome knight in shining armor who saved my life? 

**BUFFY**  
This? This is TJ. He’s the captain of the basketball team. 

**TJ**  
The boys team. Buffy is the captain of the girls team. 

**CELIA**  
Oh, he’s modest too! Is he the mystery boyfriend of yours that Andi has been telling me about? 

**BUFFY**  
TJ, this is Andi’s grandmother, Celia. And, no, he’s not my boyfriend. I don’t think he’s anyone’s boyfriend at the moment. 

**TJ**  
Uh, I think I’m being called to the stage. Gotta go. 

**FADE OUT**

________________________________________________________________  
For sequence: the following scene should be placed into S5E10 post credits bonus scene.  
________________________________________________________________ 

**EXT. CELIA'S HOUSE FRONT PORCH - LATE EVENING **

**FADE IN**

The front door opens and **CYRUS** steps out saying goodbye and closing the door behind himself. Startling **CYRUS** a bit, **TJ** appears from where he has been hiding peering around the side waiting for **CYRUS**’s exit. 

**CYRUS**  
Oh, TJ, you waited for me? 

**TJ**  
Of course I waited for you, and I have something for you. 

**TJ** hands **CYRUS** a little box with a bow on top. 

**CYRUS**  
(taking the box)  
Oh, you shouldn’t have? How? When did you have time for this? 

**TJ**  
When Andi called you away from the fire, I sat there pretty still for a while. I’ve never had these kinds of strange feelings in my stomach before. 

**CYRUS**  
Those are called butterflies, they’re perfectly normal. 

**TJ**  
Thanks Dude, you always know how to make me feel perfectly normal! Anyway, Celia found me looking strange, sitting there, and I told her what happened. 

**CYRUS**  
You told her what? 

**TJ**  
I told her that I just held hands with the person I care about most in the world. 

**CYRUS**  
(surprised but glowing happily)  
And… 

**TJ**  
And, I told her I wish I had something to give him. She disappeared for a second and then reappeared with a crate of crafty stuff and that little box. 

**CYRUS**  
So, you made the bow? 

**TJ**  
No, that was in the crate. I made what’s inside the box. Open it! 

**CYRUS** opens the box containing a beaded bracelet of the repeating pattern blue green yellow green blue green yellow blue. **CYRUS** takes it out of the box and looks at it. 

**CYRUS**  
Wow, I didn’t know you could make something like this. 

**TJ**  
I have… 

**CYRUS**  
I know,…layers! 

**TJ**  
Here let me help you. 

**TJ** takes the bracelet and puts it on **CYRUS’**s wrist. **CYRUS** beams. 

**CYRUS**  
Thank you, TJ. No one has ever made anything like that for me before. It means a lot. I mean I think it does. Do the colors mean something? 

**TJ**  
I’m blue — always getting in trouble and doing the wrong things and you’re yellow like the bright sun to guide me. Together we make green. 

**CYRUS**  
Wow, that’s deep. 

**TJ**  
(winks)  
Or those were the only colors in the box with enough to make a pattern? 

**CYRUS**  
I wish I had something to give you, though. 

**TJ**  
Come on. You’ve given me way more than I’ve given you. 

**TJ** takes **CYRUS** by the hand and pulls him off down the stairs and the two start walking along the sidewalk in the direction of Cyrus’s house. 

**TJ**  
I heard that you and Jonah had a back yard camp out to watch the shooting stars. 

**CYRUS**  
Um, yeah, we did. 

**TJ**  
You know that made me feel a little left out that you didn’t invite me. 

**CYRUS**  
I thought you were with Kira at the time. Wait? Were you jealous? 

**TJ**  
Of course…I was. Just like you were jealous of Kira, right? 

**CYRUS**  
_Touché_. 

**TJ**  
(puts his arm around Cyrus’s shoulders)  
Well, maybe you can make up for it by showing **me** the shooting stars someday. 

**CYRUS**  
I promise, I will. But, can I say something corny? 

**TJ**  
I wouldn’t know who you were if you didn’t? 

**CYRUS**  
Thelonius Jagger! 

**TJ**  
(stops and points at Cyrus fake angrily)  
You swore you wouldn’t! 

**CYRUS**  
I did, I’m sorry! Ok, TJ Kippen, you are my…  
(pauses) 

**CYRUS** makes a pump fake and jumps off the ground a bit to shoot an air basketball into a fake hoop with a nearly perfect flick of the wrist of his shooting hand. **TJ** admires his form with a single clap of applause. 

**CYRUS**  
…shooting star. 

**TJ**  
(smiling)  
Aw…that wasn’t that corny, and your form wasn’t half bad. Maybe you should try out for the team. 

**CYRUS** walks over so he is standing right in front of **TJ** toe to toe. The moon is shining brightly above. **TJ** and **CYRUS** look into each other’s eyes. 

**CYRUS**  
Do you want to? 

**TJ**  
Since the time I didn’t apologize to you at the swing set I’ve wanted to. 

**CYRUS**  
So, why didn’t you? 

**TJ**  
I dunno. I was too shy and insecure, and I didn’t know how you might react. 

**CYRUS**  
Then let me. 

**CYRUS** takes both of **TJ**’s hands in his and pulls him closer. **CYRUS** then puts one hand on each of **TJ**’s shoulders, stands on his tiptoes, moves his face close, leans in closer and closer until the tips of their noses are touching, and kisses **TJ** ever so briefly on the lips before pulling back. 

**TJ**  
That’s it? That’s all I get? 

**CYRUS** stares into **TJ**’s eyes which are shining in the moonlight. 

**CYRUS**  
I’m new at this. 

**TJ**  
Me too, even so. 

**TJ** then puts his arms around **CYRUS**’s neck and shoulders and pulls him in for a longer kiss (obstructed from audience view due to view from the back of **TJ**’s head). The camera pans around to the side view as they pull faces apart but stay in the embrace. 

**CYRUS**  
Not so scary basketball guy? 

**TJ**  
Chocolate chocolate chip muffin? 

**CYRUS**  
I really like you a lot. 

**TJ**  
I really like you a lot too. 

TJ takes Cyrus’s hand and they walk off into the distance down the hill and out of sight. 

**FADE OUT**

**THE END**


End file.
